


[Kuroo x reader x Kenma Smut]

by leaholiver34



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Intense, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaholiver34/pseuds/leaholiver34
Summary: Idk another haikyuu smut
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	[Kuroo x reader x Kenma Smut]

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda intense idk

Kuroo POV

So me Kenma and Y/n have been in a relationship for about two years and we all live together. Kenma is currently studying at college for coding and video game design. He is also a pretty popular streamer with about five million subscribers. Y/n is in college studying graphic design and business. I had already graduated college studying chemistry, Y/n and Kenma will graduate this year. 

Anyways today Kenma was going to do a stream when he got home so I had an idea. I went downstairs to Y/n in the living room who was home today, giving her a quick kiss and sitting down next to her. “Hey Tetsu” Y/n says as she looks up from her phone. “Hey love, so i had an idea. You know how Ken is doing a stream today” i ask 

“Yeah?”

“So i was thinking, how about we tease him a little bit while he streams”

“Okay I’m bored anyways, what were you thinking”

“So like a few minutes after he starts you crawl under his desk and start to mess with him. Then we will switch and after that we will see what happens i guess”

“Okay sure” Y/n says

“But anyways he will be home at like 3 and probably start streaming at like 4, is lunch time know do you want something love”

“Ohh can you make ramen please” Y/n ask 

“Of course”

—————

`time skip to when Kenma gets home`

Y/n POV 

Kenma got home about 50 minutes ago and he was getting ready to start his stream so I go over to my part of the closet and grab a set of red and black lingerie and went to the bathroom to change and texted Tetsuro to tell me when Kenma started. 

Tetsu

He started come in the room in like 5 mins 

Y/n 

Okay will do 

5 minutes passed and I walked to the door of the room and slowly opened it. I looked and saw Tetsuro sitting on the couch smirking at me. I then look over to Kenma who is too focused in his game to notice me. So then I quietly walk over to his desk making sure his camera couldn't see me and crawled under his desk. He still didn’t notice me surprisingly so I started to palm him through his sweatpants. 

His eyes widened and he looked down at me. He quickly muted his mic “Y/n what are you doing”

“Oh just having some fun” i say 

He unmuted his mic again and I started to pull down his pants exposing his boxers. He had cat ones on cute. 

I continued to palm him now, only his boxers in between. I could feel his member get hard and some pre cum leak out. I then slide his boxers off him, his member hitting the air. I start to move my hands up and down on his shaft. I soon put it in my mouth and slowly started to suck. I can see him trying to hold back his moans. I continue for a little longer then I see he is about to cum so I pull off and get up and walk over to Kuroo, give him a quick kiss and sit in his lap. 

Once i do that Kenma signs off his stream and stands up “really Y/n pulling that during my stream, oh a Tetsuro i know it was your idea Y/n probably would do that on her own”

Tetsuro and I look at eachother then both stand up and walk towards Kenma. 

“Oh kitten are you mad” i say 

I knew this would make him a little mad but he just wanted attention now.

I grip his chin with my hand and kiss him. He moans into the kiss, then I pull back and kuroo kisses him. I pull off kuroo’s pants and boxers and grip both of their hardened members and started to jack them off. I stop, then I lead them both to the bed. Tetsu then lays down and tells Kenma to ride him. Kenma complies and then Testuro tells me to sit on his face. 

Once i do so Tetsu starts to eat me out while Kenma bounces on his dick. 

“Ah Tetsuro ah you feel so good” Kenma moans out

Tetsuro then moans which sends vibrations trough me 

“Ah Tetsu I’m gonna cum”

“Me too Tetsuro” Kenma says 

With that i release so dose Kenma and Tstsuro 

Kenma and I then get off Tetsu. Soon enough both of them are lining up with my entrance. I feel them both thrust hard into me making me moan so loud “ohh god ~ ahh please mmm”

They continue to roughly pound into me making me cum, they both cum inside me soon after. Even so they continue to trust into me. This over stimulates me making me cum even harder on their dicks. They come inside me for another time. 

After they pull out I get up and go to a box that’s in my closet. I pull out a vibrator two cock rings and a strap on. I put one cock ring on tetsu and one on Kenma. I then push the vibrator inside Tetsu and he slightly moans. I then put the strap on, on. I turn the vibrator on and the cock rings for both of them since they also vibrate. I then lined myself up with Kenmas entrance. 

I start to roughly pound into him he lets out a loud moan “ahh Y/n”

Meanwhile Tetsuro is squirming while the vibrator is on its highest setting and he can’t cum. 

“Ahh Y/n please let me come” Kenma pleaded 

I gave in and took the cock ring off and he came. I then pulled out and went over to Tetsu. I pulled the vibrator out and turned it off and he whimpered. It then harshly rammed into him. “Y- Y/n mmm ah hmm” 

I continued to thrust into him. “Y/n let me cum please, please” he begged 

I gave in and pulled the ring off. He came hard on his chest just like Kenma did and I pulled out. “Come on ken Tetsu let's get cleaned up” 

I led them to the bathroom and filled up the tub. I got them both in and then got in myself. Good thing we got a big ass tub in the bathroom. I cleaned them up and we got dressed and went to lay down in bed. 

As soon as we all hit the bed we fell asleep. All of us cuddling, i knew that they were gonna be sore tomorrow i kinda went hard on them. 

—————

`the morning`

I woke up to see tetsu and ken both still asleep. I carefully get out of bed not to wake them and decided to make them breakfast considering the fact that I’m not as sore as my boyfriends. About 10 minutes later I hear two loud thuds “Y/n!” I hear Tetsu and Ken scream. 

Oh no I’m in trouble. Now I’m gonna be the one not able to walk.


End file.
